Second Childhood
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: What will happen when Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Link, Mirander and Krory change back to little kids? They still have their memories but-WHAT! Cross must take care of them? They will live with Mother and Baba again? Allen cusses! They can t control their Powers? What Chaos will that bring?
1. Chapter 1

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Well, this is just an Idea that popped up in my head. ^^ I asked my friend if I should write it down and she said yes, so here we go! Have fun! I don´t think I will continue…

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 1

Lavi was walking around the Order. It was late at night. He escaped the Noah´s and decided he would be a Bookman just for the Order. After he arrived at the Order, he found out about Kanda, Jonny and Allen. The Order decided it would be best for them if they had Allen on their side. He had a Noah in him after all. And he was a _General_. He could be an Exorcist if he _wished_ , it was all forgiven they said. Lavi snorted. Like Allen would accept that. To everyones surprise General Cross Marian showed up and explained everything about the Apocryphos. He said : „If my Idiot isn´t back till tomorrow, I will shoot your heads of and kick your asses. I will show you something scarier than the Earl." Then he punched Levilee in the face and walked away, but not before he made sure everyone got the massage. Cross glare could have scared the Noah´s away.

The next day Kanda, Allen and Jonny were at the Order again. Nobody questioned them about how they could have gotten wind of the message. Allen stared at Cross with a blank expression, turned around and walked away. Everybody was left stunned. He didn´t talk with the General. No matter how much Cross tried to get Allen mad. He just ignored him. Everybody could feel how frustrated the General was.

Allen only had a fake smile on his face. A few Finders claimed that he was the Fourteenth and began to insult him. Kanda and Link looked like they wanted to murder the Finders. Lenalee was walking towards them with a dangerous sweet smile. Her eyes promised pain.

Then Allen stood up and just said : „Do you really think that if he was in control you would _still_ be _breathing_? I think not. He can be…. **violent**. He has a temper. I don´t think _insulting_ him is smart. Or me for that matter. Who do you _think_ holds _him_ _back_?" Sarcasm was thick in his voice. He went back to eating with a smile. The Finders paled and ran away. Allen winked after them with a smirk.

Anyway, it was around 2 a.m and Lavi couldn´t sleep so he walked around for a bit. He meet Lenalee who said she heard him and was curious, Krory and Mirander who heard noise and were worried, Kanda, Link and Allen who you were training. Well, Link just stood there and observed. They were inseparable since they got back. Link and Kanda were always glaring at each other. Link claimed that he still had to watch over Allen, while Kanda said he was there to make sure that Allen stayed out of trouble, it would be better for _all_ of them. Allen loudly complained that he didn´t need _two_ babysitters. Kanda and Link replied the same. „Please don´t interrupt Walker." And „Shut the Fuck up Beanstalk." Allen just pouted.

They were walking towards the noise. They opened the door to Komui´s office. The light was out, so Lavi switched it on. They saw something that looked like a new Komuirin, but Komui wasn´t there.

Lavi with his hands in his pocket went over to it and kicked it a few times. „When does he have the time to build these things." Complained Lavi. Lenalee went over to Lavi. Her eyebrow was twitching. She sighed. „He´s never gonna learn." The rest of them went over to the two. Kanda was scowling. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

„Because he´s a fucking Idiot that´s why." Growled Kanda. The others looked like they approved. Mirander was playing with her hands. „Maybe he just wants to help us?" Mirander was stuttering from nervousness. Krory patted her back to calm her down. Link frowned. Displeasure was writen over his face.

„Well, the _things_ that he makes are just causing trouble." Answered Link dryly. He looked at the Komurin in suspicion. Like it would attack him any second. Allen and Lenalee nodded.

Lavi took his hands out of his pocket and crossed them behind his head. „Well, if it´s just one of his robots we don´t have to worry _too_ much." Sighed Lavi. He looked bored. He yawned and turned around to walk back. He bumped against a shelf. The shelf wobbled and a glass bottle fell to the ground. **CRASH**

It sprang apart and shattered into pieces.

A Gas was filling the air. It was bright yellow. The others began coughing.

„What-cough-did you do-cough-NOW-cough-Baka Usagi?!" barked Kanda between his coughs. He looked highly pissed off. Lavi was sure that if Kanda wasn´t so busy getting air into his lungs he would be dead. The others were coughing too.

„B-Bookman Jr.-cough- what was-cough-in that-cough-bottle?!" demanded Link. He was leaning against a desk to support him. Allen was on the ground coughing. Mirander and Lenalee leaned against each other and Krory was on his knees.

After a few minutes, the coughing stopped. Kanda was trying to to kill Lavi right now. „Take it like a man, Baka Usagi!" roared Kanda while he chased Lavi. Lavi was running around the room.

„But Yu-chan! Look we are still normal! Maybe the potion didn´t do anything?" asked Lavi, while he dogged a fist. Kanda was still trying to punch him.

Allen rolled his eyes. „Yeah, like a potion from _Komui_ doesn´t do anything!" responded Allen with sarcasm. Lenalee, Mirander and Krory looked worried.

Kanda tired even harder to hit Lavi now. Lavi avoided the punch. „You are not helping, Bean!" whined Lavi like a child. Link sighed.

„How about we go to bed and see in the morning if something happened." Suggested Link, he was feeling tried. Allen nodded. Lenalee perked up. „I could ask Big Brother if he could make an antidote if something changes about us." Assured Lenalee with a smile. Kanda scowled and stopped trying to kill Lavi. Lavi sighed in relief. They split up and went to bed.

Next morning.

Komui was alone in his office. He worked on his new Komulin. Cross walked to into the room. He yawned. „Hey, Sister-Complex, what´s that? Another stupid robot." Smirked Cross. He actually was there a few times to get advise from Komui on how he could talk to Allen. Komui had a heart attack first, but he understood the Genera. Especially after Cross threatened him that if he told a soul about it he would make sure that Komui was never found.

Komui looked insulted. „They are not stupid-!" began Komui but he was cut of. „KOMUI!" screamed a group of high pitched voices. Komui turned around and looked curious. He felt like his darling Lenalee was screaming for him. The door opened and sixth little children came in.

One was a girl with open long dark green hair. She had a few bruises on her face. She wore a long dress. She had big violett eyes. She looked like she was 8. She looked like a younger version of Lenalee. On her face was a frown.

The next girl had shoulder length brown hair and a dark purple dress on. She looked like she had been crying a lot. She looked like she was 13. She was like a younger version of Mirander. She looked like she would have a breakdown.

There was a boy with shoulder length dark blue hair. He had white robes on. White pants and a top. He had a few wounds on him. He was scowling. He looked angry. He looked like he was 10. Like a younger Kanda.

The next boy had bright red hair that reached his neck. He wore a green shirt and shorts. You couldn´t see his right eye, because it was covered by his hair. He looked like he was also 10. Like a mini Lavi. He looked annoyed.

There was a boy with chin length blonde hair. He had two dots on his forehead. He wore red long robes. He was frowning. He looked like he was 12 years old. He also looked like a younger version of Link.

The next boy looked like he was 13. He had black hair that was styled upwards. There was a white streak. The boy looked really pale. He had a blue shirt on and black pants. He looked like he was in panic. Like a younger Krory.

The last boy had them all wondering. (Except General Cross) It was a boy that looked about 7. He had a short high ponytail. His hair color was brown with red in it. His ponytail was messy. He had chin length bangs that framed his face. He had bruises on his face and he looked a bit thin. He had black and white stockings on, a brown overall and a white teared up shirt. He looked furious. He had a glare on his face that was scarier than Kanda´s.

Cross and Komui starred wide eyed at the Children. Cross turned to Komui. „What the _Fuck_ did you **do**?!" demanded Cross pissed off. Komui stumbled back. He held his hands up in defense. „I didn´t do anything!" yelled Komui back. They turned back to the Children.

Cross smirked amused. „Hey Idiot, got shorter again?" teased Cross. He knew what would happen next. The boy with the ponytail shoot him a death glare and looked like he wanted to murder him. He lunged at him. He was held back by Link and Kanda. Kanda was holding the boy around the waist and Link on the shoulders. It wasn´t easy. The boy was strong for his height.

„Baka Usagi! How about you help?!" barked Kanda. His grip on the boy was slipping. He could feel the boys ribs through his shirt. Lavi nodded and held the boys legs. Cross still looked amused.

„What? Did I make you angry?" mocked Cross with an arrogant smile. Komui was looking alarmed. He was standing next to Lenalee. „General Cross! Stop it!" scolded Komui. Lenalee, Krory and Mirander looked worried. The boy still tried to get to Cross.

„How does someone so short have so much strength?!" asked Lavi in panic. The boy kicked like wild. The boy stopped struggling for a moment. The three sighed in relief. Then the boy glared at Lavi and kicked him off him.

„OW!" winced Lavi. He regretted calling the boy short. The boy tried to pry Kanda and Link of off him, but it didn´t work. Lenalee walked over and helped to hold the boy back. When Lenalee got nearer the boy stood still.

Cross walked over to the group. He raised an eyebrow. „Oh, afraid to hit a girl midget?" taunted Cross on purpose. The boy exploded.

„What the Fuck do _**you**_ know? You damned good for nothing _man_ - _whore_! How about ya _shut_ _the_ _fuck_ _up_?! Ya were never there so _fuck_ _off_. Does this _satisfies_ you? That I am like **this** again?!" growled the boy with a light accent. The others starred in surprise. The boy was lighty panting.

Cross only starred at him with a blank look. Then he grinned. „Knew that I will get you to talk with me again." Said Cross confidently. He looked proud and amused. The others chocked.

„W-What? Do you mean that he is Allen?! But he just cussed!" protested Lavi in disbelief. He looked shocked. Lenalee had her mouth open in shock. Mirander and Krory looked like they would faint. Kanda and Link looked stunned.

Allen lowered his head. „How about you two _let go_ of me now? Before I _break_ your fingers." Hissed Allen with venom. Link and Kanda let go and stepped back. Allen looked back up. His silver eyes were sharp.

„Okay, so what happened?" inquires Komui with panic. Lavi looked guilty to ground. „I accidently broke a bottle of yours, it was filled with gas and we breathed it in. We started coughing. After that we went to bed and woke up like this." Explained Lavi with nervous grin. Komui looked alarmed.

„I don´t have an antidote for that potion!" stated Komui serious. He looked them over. „The potion just changed your bodies. Well, your Innocence should be intact. You only can´t control it right now. A side effect would be that your personalities could have a bit of changes. Like when you were happy back then you would be more happy now. Got it?" declared Komui while he took out papers. The others nodded. „I will work on an antidote but it could take a lot of time and I don´t want to sent you out on missions like that. So you will hide for a while. Any ideas where you could stay?" inquires Komui. He wrote down a lot of forms on the paper. The others considered it for a moment.

„They could stay where the Idiot and I stayed at first." Suggested Cross with a bored look on his face. He sat down on the couch. Komui looked up. Allen seemed to like the idea. The others looked unsure. Komui clapped his hands. „Okay~! General Cross you will go with them. We can´t leave them alone!" ordered Komui cheerfull. Cross chocked. He glared at Komui.

„What? I don´t want to play babysitter again!" growled Cross. He crossed his legs. Komui gave him a look that said : „You-want-Allen-to-talk-to-you-again-this-is-your-chance." Cross sighed. He rolled his eyes and stood up. „Okay, pack up. We will go there. Man, I will need a _**lot**_ of wine." Answered Cross dryly. The others nodded and went to pack.

Cross and Komui were alone in the room. Komui starred at Cross. „There could be side effects that we don´t know of. Please look after them." Stated Komui with a serious gaze. Cross nodded only. „Don´t get your panties in a twist. I will make sure they don´t die." Assured Cross. He walked out of the room.

Time skip. At mothers.

They were standing in front of a house. They could see a garden. Lenalee recognized the house from her mission with Allen. Cross knocked a few times. The door opened and a small old woman stood there. She blinked a few times.

„Cross? I thought you were dead. Well, I see that you have more kids now." Stated the woman dryly. A big man stood behind her. He looked them over. Cross face palmed. „Damnit, Komui.." cussed Cross under his breath. The man saw Mini-Allen and ran over to him. He lifted Allen up, so he could see him in the eyes. Allen had a bored look on his face, but he brightened up a little when he saw them.

The man hugged Allen. „Allen! It has been so long! Are you here with father Marian again? I missed you. You are still so adorable! Are these your friends? Hello, you can call me Baba that over there is Mother!" greeted the man. Allen smiled a little.

„It´s nice to see you again too." Greeted Allen. He hugged Baba back. Baba set him down again. He looked the others over. „You are the girl that visited us last time with Allen right?" asked Baba Lenalee. She nodded. „Nice to see you again." Lenalee greeted them with a smile. Baba smiled back.

„You big retard!" grumbled Mother. She hit Cross over the head. Cross held his head. She looked the kids over. „Get in already." Said Mother. She walked back in. Cross growled and went in.

„Are you here again because of a mission Allen? Or because you have problems again, you know with nightmares, your eyes or-." Began Baba curious and worried. Allen quickly cut him off. „It´s a mission." Replied Allen with a fake smile. Baba nodded. He went back in. Allen could feel the stares of the others bore into the back of his head. He went inside.

In the kitchen.

„So let me get this right, they turned back into kids again because of some psycho scienist and now you have to hide till he makes an antidote." Repeated Mother with a frown. The others nodded. They were eating right now. Cross sighed. „This ist he third time I told you." Grumbled Cross. He had to make the food together with her. Allen laughed at him because of his appron. Even Kanda smirked amused.

Mother kicked him. „Don´t smart mouth me." She warned. Cross shoot her an annoyed look.

„This is really delicious." Praised Lenalee with a smile. The others nodded. Baba smiled cheerfully. „Great you liked it!" replied Baba. Mother looked up. „You surely didn´t come this late on purpose right? It´s 11 p.m." stated Mother with a raised eyebrow. Cross twitched. „Something came up." Answered Cross. Mother looked at him curious. Cross began to tell her.

 **FLASHBACK**

Cross and his little group were walking down a street in London. Lenalee bumbed into a drunken man. She fell down. The man starred down at her. He raised a fist.

„You damned bitch! Look wher ya walkin´." Slurred the man. Lenalee winced. The man looked her over. He had a perverted smile on his face. „Ya know, yer reall´cute, maybe m´and ya could hav´ a little fun together?" leered the man. Lenalee looked disgusted. Kanda, Krory, Link and Lavi went to pumple the man. Cross kept on walking. He looked back. „Good luck." Said Cross to the man. The man looked at him in confusion. He fell to the ground when he was kicked between his legs. Allen kicked him. He looked pissed off. The man flinched at the glare. Allen walked over and punched him a few times in the face.

„Do that again and I will cut of your Man parts, Asshole." Threatened Allen with a smirk. He turned around and walked after Cross with a bored look on his face.

The others blinked.

„Never knew that Allen could cuss so much." Muttered Lenalee while she dusted herself of. Mirnader nodded shakily.

„Maybe Yu-chan rubbed of on him?" teased Lavi. Kanda shoot him a death glare. „Say that again and will cut your head of." Promised Kanda. He stormed after Cross and Allen. The others followed soon.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

„He deserved it." Growled Allen. He just finished his bowl of soup. Mother gave him thumps up. „Good boy." Praised she. Cross smirked. Baba looked at her. „We need to buy more food tomorrow." Commented Baba. Mother nodded. „We will do that tomorrow. After you finished eating we will get your wounds treated." Insisted Mother. The others looked like they wanted to protest but closed her mouth when Mother glared at them.

Kanda looked at Allen. Everybody could have only one bowl because there wasn´t so much food left. He took his bowl and gave it to Allen. Everybody looked at him in surprise.

„Oh, my god, Yu-chan just did something nice! And to Allen of all people!" exclaimed Lavi in shock. Kanda glared at him. „Shut up!"

„You have to eat too." Protested Allen. He tried to give Kanda his bowl back. Kanda gave him a look. „Yes, but First I am _not_ parasite so I don´t need as much, Second I felt your _ribs_ through your shirt a few hours ago, so _fucking_ **eat** before I shove it down your throat." Threatend Kanda with a glare. Allen flinched. He glared back. „I survived the first time without so much food. So I don´t need it." Stated Allen with a scowl. Kanda looked annoyed. They heard sniffing. They turned to it.

Lenalee and Mirander were both sniffing. „H-He felt your ribs through your shirt?" asked Lenalee tearfully. The others looked at them in horror. Allen waved his hands. „N-No! I am fine! Don´t cry!" cried Allen in panic. Lenalee and Mirnader blinked a few times. „Only if you eat more!" insisted Mirnader in a shaky voice. Allen shighed and nodded.

„Fine." Growled Allen. He began to eat. Lenalee smirked behind her hand.

After they ate Mother bandaged them up.

They were now all in the same room. The room where Allen was sleeping the first time he was at Mother´s. They were sitting on the floor.

„Now, what are we going to do?" asked Krory unsure. Lavi had his hand on his chin. „We will just wait till we turn back I suppose." Answered Lavi with a grin.

Lenalee was starring at Allen. He turned to her. „What is it?" inquires Allen with a bored look. Lenalee looked him over. He was sitting with his arms on his legs. His legs were pulled up to his chest.

„Nothing, it´s just so strange to see you with a ponytail and another hair color." Replied Lenalee with a smile. Allen blinked a few times. „Oh."

Somebody knocked on the door a few times. They looked over. Baba opened the door. He had a big grin on his face. „Allen, I need you for something!" sung Baba cheerfully. Allen nodded, stood up and went with him.

The others looked confused.

„I guess we should go wait till Walker gets back before we go to sleep." Replied Link. He was sitting against a wall. Mirander nodded.

„I don´t think I could go to sleep right now." Admitted Mirander. She was sitting leaning against the bed with Lenalee. Krory nodded. „I think so too." Confessed Krory with a smile.

„Well, what should we do till Allen gets ba-." Began Lavi but he was cut off by a loud yell.

„NO WAY! I AM NOT WEARING THAT IN FRONT OF THEM!" yelled Allen outside the room. You could hear running. „Oh, come on you look super cute!" yelled Baba back. „HAHAHA! He´s right Idiot, you look _**cute**_." They could hear how Cross makes fun of Allen. „SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" roared Allen.

The room door opened and Allen was thrown inside. Cross stood at the door. He was smirking. „Have fun!" with that Cross closed the door. You could hear him laughing.

The others looked at Allen and burst out lauging. Kanda was chuckling.

Allen had his clown cloak thing on from the time he was with Mana. He was blushing. He had a scowl on his face.

„Stop laughing!" demanded Allen annoyed. It wasn´t so funny!

Lavi held his stomach from laughing. „Aww, you are so cute, Bean!" teased Lavi between his laughter. Allen went over and kicked him. „Ow!" whined Lavi.

Allen was fuming. **„Oh, I personally think it´s cute too." Said a voice inside Allen´s head.** Allen´s eye began twitching. _„Neah."_ Thought Allen dryly. **„Bingo!" cheered Neah**. Allen sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

" **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: Well, I wrote another Chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please tell me your opinions to this in the Reviews! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man!

Chapter 2

Allen pouted and sat down in a corner of the room. He watched patiently till the others stopped laughing.

" **Are you ignoring me? You know that I am** _ **not**_ **evil or something, right? I mean who do you think watched after you all this time? I even had to endure that damned Innocence." Neah began lightly but hissed at the end.** That thing was one of the worst things on earth for him.

Allen just kept on ignoring him. He was stubborn after all. He watched how the others calmed down.

"Can we sleep or do I have to wait another 7 minutes?" Allen demanded slightly annoyed. He couldn´t explain it but he had a feeling that he was more angry than in a long time.

" _Well, Komui said something about Personality changes."_ He thought bored. Lenalee looked a bit guilty. "Sorry, we didn't mean to make fun of you." She assured worried. Miranda and Krory looked guilty too.

Allen only sighed. "It´s fine. Are we going to sleep now?" He inquired with a forced smile. The others looked at each other.

"I guess, Miranda and I will take the bed if it´s okay?" Lenalee asked with a strained smile. The others nodded and she and Miranda got into bed.

Link fell asleep against a wall near Allen. Kanda was in the other Corner opposite to Allen´s. Lavi fell asleep flat on his back in the middle of the room and Krory laid next to him.

When they were asleep.

 **Allen´s Perspective.**

" _Huh? Where am I?"_ I thought confused. I looked around till I felt someone pick me up. I panicked and started struggling. Why was I still small!?

"Could you stop that, please? I know you are probably pissed of that I tied you to a chair the first time but you are save here, see?" I heard a familiar voice promise me. It was soothing, gentle and warm.

I instantly stopped struggling and tried to turn around. The person who the voice belonged to let me and I saw Neah looking at me with a comforting smile. I scowled.

"Why am I even here?" I asked snappishly. That expression on Neah-no, the _Fourteenth_ ´s face shouldn´t even be there! Why would someone who wanted to kill you smile at you in such an inviting and fond way. It made no sense!

Neah only started chuckling. He hugged me more tightly and I could feel his heartbeat which should be impossible because it was just a _soul_.

"Aren´t you adorable?" He commented with an amused grin. I got pissed again. "Watch it! You are a Noah so act like it!" I growled at him furious. He wanted to play with my feelings so I feel more secure around him, then he would try to take over, huh? Not happening on my watch!

Neah flinched a bit at the reminder. Then he sat me back down to the ground and put his hands into his pockets. He starred down at me with a smirk.

"Well, if you still think that I am like the _others_ then you are mistaken. Now, too bad that you are so rude at the moment. I guess I won´t have to answer your questions then." He said in distain, while he turned around. I gaped after him.

He turned back one last time. His Golden eyes piercing through my Silver ones. There was some emotions in his eyes I couldn´t recognize.

"Come back when you are ready to talk. See ya´!" Neah waved with a mischievous grin. I wanted to open my mouth and yell at him, how _in the world_ I would find this place again, but I found myself unable to move.

I heard a breaking sound and looked down to see myself standing on an ice lake. The ice was slowly breaking.

My eyes widen in panic when I broke through and began to sink into the ice cold water. My lungs were burning from the lack of air. My body felt numb.

 **End of Allen´s perspective.**

Cross knocked at the door of the kids room. His eye began twitching when he heard no reply. They should have been awake by now! It was 7 a.m!

Cross kicked the door open and the others inside the room jumped. He looked them over. They weren´t filthy, so that was a plus in his option. But somebody needed to go shopping for food and stuff and it certainly wouldn´t be _him_.

The Girly Samurai was in a fighting stance, same with the Bookman Jr kid and the Central dog. The two girls were looking around wildly to identify the noise and the vampire kid was sitting up.

Cross looked to the right and was surprised to see his Idiot gripping his chest like he was shot. He even looked frightened. That was something rare. Now, how would he get his Idiot to talk to him about it, that was the question.

He watched how Allen calmed down.

"What the fuck?!" Kanda growled angry at being woken up like that. He looked ready for murder. He even touched Mugen in reflex. Link was scowling at Cross. He had his sealing paper in his hands, ready to use.

Lavi´s eye had narrowed and he had his hammer in his hand. He was watching Cross like a hawk for a sudden movement.

Cross only sighed. "You kids will go shopping for food, so get dressed quickly and do something, you useless pack." He ordered with an arrogant smirk.

The kids glared at him and he walked out of the room satisfied that he got them up. When the door closed they looked at each other.

Allen rolled his eyes and stood up to get changed. "Come on, if we don´t hurry Mother will give us hell." He warned them. The others got up too and changed.


	3. Chapter 3

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts_ "

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: I finally posted another Chapter! Thought I am not quiet sure if it´s that good. I kind of wrote it in a hurry, so sorry for that.^^´ Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 3

Allen, Link, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Lavi and Krory were now dressed in plain white pants and shirts. It was all that Mother had for them. They stood at the door, waiting for the money to go shopping.

Allen was slowly getting impatient. _"Where is that good for nothing womanizer!?"_ He thought annoyed while he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He did _not_ want to wake up like he did and then wait, just to do some task that his Asshole of a Master should do. He should probably talk to _someone_ about what Neah-The Fourteen said to him, but to who? He couldn´t got to any of the people here and he would let hell freeze over before he went to his Master.

Lenalee looked worriedly at Allen. She noticed how he got more angry and how he flinched when someone _brushed_ past him. She wasn't naïve or _obvious_ , no matter how many people thought that. You _couldn´t_ be obvious when you were fighting in the war. It meant instead death.

She smiled sadly to herself. _"So Allen still doesn´t trust us, huh?"_ The thought hurt her more than she would like to admit. But she couldn´t be angry at him for that. They after all locked him up in a dungeon like he was a ….a _monster_. She should have tried _harder_! If she had done that, maybe Allen wouldn´t have to go through so much.

But she was scared again. That they would do something to Komui and the others. She was scared that _she_ would be locked up again. That they would take her little freedom that she had.

Lenalee clenched her fists tightly and lowered her head a little. She noticed that her thoughts turned more angsty and all, she felt like that when she was younger after all, but now wasn´t the time for that!

Miranda fidgeted on her spot next to the door. She could practically feel the tension in the air and she didn´t like it. _Not one bit_. But what could _she_ do? She was useless after all! She couldn´t even use her Innocence probably now! Oh god, what if they were attacked and all!? S-She wouldn't be of any use!

Miranda tried to blink back tears. That wasn't true! Sh-She was good for something! S-She knew that! It was just the potion of Komui that made these thoughts stronger than before!

Krory stood nervously next to Miranda. He was thinking about how he could comfort her. He saw her uncertainty in her eyes. He himself didn´t like their situation, but he couldn´t do _anything_. He felt the uncomfortableness swell up in him. He didn´t have a good childhood ether, but he would try to ignore these feelings for now. No matter how _sick_ he felt at the thought of going out. He was scared that he would be called a…a _monster_ again or something like that.

He carefully laid a hand on Miranda´s shoulder and saw how her head snapped to him. He gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back.

Kanda was scowling while he was slowly getting annoyed. He knew he wasn´t the only one when the glare on the Beansprouts face meant anything. Kanda always knew that the Beansprout had a short temper like him, but this was a bit overreacted for him. The Bean wasn´t someone who got annoyed easily by something like _this_. It wasn´t normal for him.

Then there was the thing where he started cussing. The _polite so much that it was creepy Allen Walker, who always smiled_ **cussed** and **glared** at his _Master_. Now, that made Kanda interested in what kind of Past the Bean had. Normally he wouldn´t have cared about that, but…..he owed the bean _that_ much.

Even _he_ knew it was a cheap excuse, when he said he wanted to make sure that the annoying Sprout stayed out of trouble. Okay, so it was true _partly_ , but that wasn't the _only_ reason. He wouldn´t admit it but he counted the Bean to one of his closest friends….not that he would tell him that. _Never_. He´d rather die.

Kanda felt his hands twitch. He saw how the rest of them were fighting with their personality changes. Kanda would admit that he felt a _bit_ sadder and more frustrated than usual, but now that he knew that Alma was resting in peace, he no longer felt such bitterness. He would have to thank the Beansprout for that. Anyway, he could proudly say that he was the most observant in their group close behind the Usagi, but he was a _Bookman_. They were trained to notice such things.

What made Kanda´s blood _boil_ was when he heard why the _Wachtdog_ was still alive. That damned dog would have been _dead_ if Allen didn't interrupt. Kanda wouldn´t let the damned Dog out of his sight when he was near Allen. That low bastard deserved _everything_ Kanda would throw at him. Oh and _how_ Kanda would make _sure_ that Link _knew_ that he _loathed_ him. What would happen if he told Lenalee about it?

Kanda smirked and leaned back against the wall.

Link had felt a glare on the back of his head for a few minutes but ignored it. He knew that the Exorcist Kanda Yuu didn´t like him. He couldn´t even be mad at him about it. It was totally understandable. He hated _himself_ too for betraying Allen Walker like that. He tried to crush these feelings but he felt like the worst piece of crap when he admitted it to him. That heartbroken, but knowing and understanding smile that Walker shot him.

And the forgiveness, he so selflessly had given him.

" _O-Oh….that makes sense. …..i-it´s your duty, r-right? ..Don´t worry I un-understand!…Link! You are hurt! Come on! I will bandage you up!" Allen smiled at him with empty eyes. Eyes that would haunt Link in his nightmares. Link let himself be dragged by Allen and tried to ignore the glares of Jonny and Kanda and the trembling of Allen´s hand._

Link clenched his teeth. He was a _Crow_! He didn´t need these feelings! Look where such feelings got his adoptive Family! Tewak, Madaro and all the others are now _slaves_ of the Noah!

" _Yeah, for the same species you give your loyalty to."_ A voice whispered into his ear. Link flinched and tried to push these thoughts away. It was his _duty_ to follow the Fourteenth. And the Fourteenth killed the other Noah back then. He couldn´t be so bad.

" _Was it_ **worth** _it to betray_ _ **him**_ _for that? To betray him for the same Organization that_ _ **experimented**_ _with the others?"_ The voice hissed in his ear and Link felt guilt and regret spread through him. That was one of the reasons why he stayed so close to Walker as possible, in hope to compensate.

" _You just want to make yourself feel better, you_ _ **Coward**_ _!"_ The voice sounded more angry now. Now that Link thought about it…..he never heard the voice before and it didn´t sound like his conscience. But the voice had a point no matter how hard Link tried to deny it. He just had to hope he isn´t going crazy.

Lavi narrowed his eye with a grin. He looked them all over. He saw every movement they made. It was all burned into his head. He saw the glare that Kanda shot Link by every chance he got. How Link seemed to battle with something that bothered him. How Krory comforted Miranda who tried to hide her insecurities. How Lenalee tried her best to be brave to not cry even thought she bust be terribly lonely without Komui. How Allen appeared to be more cold, distant and angry.

Lavi didn´t try to let it show but his memories got to him too. In his childhood when he just began his training as a Bookman he _loathed_ humans. Every Memory he saw was of _war_ , _cruelty_ and other _inhuman_ things that made him **disgusted**. He shouldn´t have felt such things when the first rule was you don´t have a heart but it made him so angry. He just wanted them all to disappear. What sense made it, when such low beings got to live? There would always be war.

Lavi´s grin got more brighter and more fake. _"No need to worry the others."_ He would tell himself. Someone had to be the mature on here! He would take that roll on.

Cross walked around the corner towards them. It was a second before Allen would have exploded. He smirked at them and Allen got even more pissed off.

Cross stopped a in front of them and raised an eyebrow. "What are you brats still doing here?" He asked bored. The others looked at him in disbelief. Lenalee stepped forward. "B-But we need money!" She retorted. She could understand why Allen didn´t like the man so much. Sometimes he was unbearable.

Cross snorted. "And where should I take that from? You have the Idiot there. He knows what to do." He replied while he pointed at Allen. Allen shot him a scowl and stormed out of the door.

Cross grinned and moved back to the kitchen. "GET MOVING!" He ordered as he walked away. The others frowned, scowled or glared and tried to catch up with Allen.

"Man, such an Asshole. Poor Allen." Lavi commented while he tried to locate Allen. He sure was fast when he wanted to be. Kanda snorted. "Understatement, Baka Usagi." He answered while he glared at the people who gave them weirded out looks. The people wisely kept their distance and looked away.

"There´s Walker!" Link finally found Allen. He just bumped into a person and now walked away with a smirk. They run to catch up to him.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled while he hugged Allen from behind. Allen flinched and shot Lavi a scowl. Lavi moved back and hide behind Lenalee. _"I think I liked the older version better!"_ Lavi thought while he sweat dropped.

Lenalee moved forward. "What do you have there Allen?" She asked curiously. Allen held something in his hand. Allen shot her a dark grin. "Money of course!" He answered with a grin. Miranda and Krory gasped. "But Allen! You didn´t!" Miranda said shocked. Allen rolled his eyes. "Oh _please_. That guy _sneered_ at me and _he_ walked into _me_. I just pick pocket him." Allen retorted while he counted the money.

Link shoot him a disapproving look together with Lenalee. Kanda couldn´t be careless. "So how much?" Lavi asked interested with a mischievous smirk. Allen smiled in satisfaction. " **Enough**." He answered in victory.

"Where is the next shop where we can buy things?" Krory asked while he looked around. They were in the town, but they had no idea where to go.

They all groaned.

"Great and the streets full with people too!" Lavi complained. It was true, they could easily get lost if they aren´t carefull.

"Well, we can´t split up, so that option is out of the window." Lenalee sighed while she looked around in hope to find something like a clothing shop. They needed clothes after all too.

"W-We could ask someone? Or just walk around till we find something." Miranda suggested quietly. They perked up. "Good idea Miranda!" Krory praised with a smile. Lavi gave her thumbs up. Miranda blushed in embarrassment.

Allen snorted. "Yes, we could. We just have to be careful that we don´t get lost or that we don´t ask someone who´s an complete asshole." He muttered to himself. The others shoot him a look that said "Worry-about-yourself!"

Link suddenly had an idea. He moved forward and grabbed Allen´s hand. Allen flinched and frowned at Link. The others looked at them weirdly.

Link looked away to hide his light pink cheeks. "It makes more sense if we hold hands, so that Walker doesn´t get lost. He is after all one of the shortest here, no offense Walker." Link explained calmly as he held Allen´s hand more tightly.

Allen sighed in annoyance and decided to let it go. Someone grabbed his other hand. He looked up and saw Kanda glaring at Link. "If that´s so Watchdog, I will help. After all we need somebody to keep him in line. I don´t think the fragility of your body now could handle it." Kanda mocked with a smirk. Link glared back annoyed at the insult.

Allen tried to push back bad thoughts.

 _A hand raised in the air and hit him across the face. It reeked of alcohol and Allen felt the sting of the punch. Oh, how he wanted to beat the person who punched him up. The second punch hurt slightly less than the first, but maybe it was because his body became numb. Every touch was always painful so he tried to avoid contact as much as possible. He heard that hated ugly laugh and then everything went black. "Know your place, Red! You damned Freak!" a voice sneered. That was the last sentence he heard._

"Allen?" Allen´s head snapped up at the voice. He looked at Lenalee and saw big concerned Purple eyes staring at him. "Are you alright? You looked pale there for a moment…." She trailed of worried. Allen smiled at her. "Yes, don´t worry. Everything´s fine. I am _fine_." He answered in an even voice, but they all picked up the wavering tone of his voice. They decided to let it go _for now_.

" _I think I will tell General Cross about it."_ Lenalee thought worried. She knew that the General cared about Allen. They all knew it. He just used tough love. It wasn´t healthy for Allen to keep everything bottled up. Hopefully the General will know what to do.

" _I am fine. I am_ _ **fine**_ _!"_ That thought was Allen´s lifeline. He always tried to assure himself with that. If he said it often enough he will believe it, right? That sentence made him feel more safe, even if he knew it wasn't true. He could always pretend.

" **Ah? Pardon me. I don´t want to interrupt, but you have friends standing there waiting for you to let them in, right? Wouldn´t it be more productive if you…..I don´t know trusted them a bit more?"** an annoying voice Allen knew all too well nagged at him. Allen growled in his mind. _"And here I thought I got rid of you."_ He hissed. Neah chuckled softly. Just as Allen wanted to cuss at the Noah that made his life hell, he felt something squeeze his hands.

Allen was dragged along by Kanda and Link. "Come on, Beansprout. We don´t have time to wait for your slow ass!" Kanda grumbled as he walked. Link shot him a frown. "What he _meant_ was that we have to hurry, Walker. I am sure you are hungry." He corrected sternly. Allen nodded and picked up his pace. He ignored the light blush on his cheeks and how he felt more safe and comforted when they held his hands. He _didn´t_ need protection!

Neah was silent when he noticed that Allen calmed down. A gentle smile spread over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts_ "

„ **Neah talking telepathic"**

Scarlet-Nin: I was really motivated to write another Chapter so, here it is! Hope you enjoy~! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man!

Chapter 4

They finally found a shop for clothes and moved inside. Link and Kanda let go of Allen´s hand. Allen tried to ignore the disappointment he felt when the warmth was gone and looked at a few clothes. They all split up and picked up different things.

A woman moved out of the counter and moved towards them. She had stars in her eyes. She was pretty with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Do you need help sweeties?" She asked kindly as she looked them over.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, we don´t. But thank you for your help anyway." Link assured her politely. They all had a few different clothing pieces in their hands. Not too many but not too little. Just enough to last them through the week. The pieces they picked were cheap too.

The woman seemed disappointed. Then she brightened up. "Your all so cute! How about I give each of you an extra piece that I will pick out? Please!" She tried to make them agree. What could you say? She loved to pick out outfits for children and here were 7! It was like a dream come true for her!

Kanda and Allen looked like they wanted to refuse but Lenalee shot them a warning look and they held their tongues.

"Okay!" Lenalee cheered. Who would say no to free clothing?

The woman beamed at them and grabbed Miranda and Lenalee. "I will start with you two~!" She sung as she dragged them towards the girls clothing.

The rest of the boys waited patiently.

Allen looked uncomfortable. Lavi noticed it and tried to calm him down.

"What´s wrong? Scared that she will drag you towards the girl section _too_?" Lavi tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Allen shoot him a scowl and Lavi had a feeling he just made things worse.

"Watch it, Lavi. I am hungry and _fried_ _rabbit_ sounds good." Allen warned with a dark grin. Lavi shrunk back behind Krory.

"Allen! Why are you always so mean to me?" Lavi whined childishly. Kanda rolled his eyes while Link sighed. Allen had the nerve to look bored! Like Lavi was just an annoying child!

Krory tried to be the peacemaker.

"Are you alright, Allen? I mean you need to eat much and I can´t believe that yesterday was enough for you." He was really worried. They all had seen that Allen was thin. Too thin for their liking.

Allen shrugged shoulders. "I will live." He answered, like it was no big deal.

Link analyzed and spoke up. "He will have to eat slow at first anyway. People who were starving need to eat more little by little when not they will just throw it up again." He explained with an odd look. It looked like he knew what he was talking about.

" _Ah, now that I think about it Link grew up on the streets too, didn´t he?"_ Allen remembered the time where Link told him about it.

Kanda´s gaze narrowed and he looked like he wanted to make a comment that probably insulted Link in a way, but Lenalee and Miranda came back. They each had a dress on.

The woman looked pleased.

"How do we look?" Lenalee asked as he smiled at the boys. She had a pretty violet dress on. Miranda had a yellow one on. The woman even put Lenalee´s hair up into two pigtails. She gave Miranda a headband.

Lavi beamed. "You two look great!" He praised. Lenalee looked proud and Miranda blushed. Krory nodded.

The woman grabbed Link and Kanda next. She dragged them away while she asked Krory to follow.

They chuckled when they heard Kanda´s protesting.

Lenalee looked at Allen and Lavi. She frowned when she saw Allen´s scowl.

She went over to him and pinched his cheek. Allen flinched and glared at her. Lenalee took a step back at the glare.

Allen´s scowl came back but it was softer this time. "Lenalee, I would appreciate it if you don´t touch me without asking." He muttered as he saw Lavi, Miranda and Lenalee stare at him in bewilderment

Lenalee seemed hurt but nodded. "I can do that. Sorry. But you only scowl since we are little again…." She trailed of unsure. Her concerned gaze made Allen guilty.

"She´s right, you know. It´s like you can´t smile anymore. We are worried." Lavi admitted while he ran a hand through his hair. Allen looked to the ground.

" _Damn it! I don´t want you to worry! Why would they worry!? I-I….don´t deserve it…"_ Allen felt frustrated again. **"Well, if you would** _ **talk**_ **with someone for a change then maybe you would feel** _ **better**_ **?"** Neah suggested with sarcasm.

Allen just ignored him. _"Don´t have the energy to deal with something so tiring."_ He sighed as he plastered on his biggest fake smile. He ignored the **"Hey!"** from Neah.

"Sorry! I will try to smile more then!" Allen tried to sound as happy as he could. Lenalee and Miranda seemed a bit relieved, but Lavi didn´t buy it.

Lavi opened his mouth to tell him that it was a _bad_ idea to keep everything bottle up inside. To tell him they _wouldn_ ´ _t leave_ his side till he finally _told_ them what´s bothering him. That stubbornness of Allen was something truly frustrating in Lavi´s opinion. But he was interrupted because Kanda, Link and Krory came back.

The woman grinned at her work. The three had a little more colorful clothing now. Something that wouldn´t rip so easily.

She held out her hand for Lavi and Allen and they accepted it, even though Allen looked at it in distain. The rest of them watched them go.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Link inquired as he felt the tension in the air. Lenalee smiled bitterly.

"Allen´s stubborn again." She replied frustrated. Kanda snorted. "What´s new?" he deadpanned. Lenalee had to smile at that. Miranda giggled.

"M-Maybe we could ask him what´s bothering him? I mean if we ask him often enough he will give in _eventually_ r-right?" She stammered unsure, but determined. Allen did so much for her. She couldn´t have been more careless about the fourteenth. All she wanted was to help Allen.

Krory seemed to like the idea. "I think it´s worth a try." He confessed. Link frowned. "I don´t think it´s a good idea. He could react impulsive to such pushy behavior." Link commented quietly.

Kanda shoot him a glare. "Well, he didn´t explode with _you_. So if he managed to bear your damned watching, I don´t think he will have a problem with us, you _**backstabbing**_ _Mutt_!" Kanda sneered at Link. Krory, Miranda and Lenalee watched in confusion as Link bristled at being insulted right to his face.

"Listen here you _Prick_. I am just trying to respect Walker´s feelings! You can´t expect that he will take _every shit_ you throw at him!" Link hissed back. Kanda hit a nerve and he knew it. Kanda seemed to get even angrier at that.

" **You**? As if! Respect his feelings _my Ass_! After what you did how can you even dare to _think_ about saying such stuff!? You are the **worst** of them all!" Kanda growled at Link with disgust. Link flinched and glared right back.

"At least I didn´t _**stab**_ him! Or put him down _at every chance_ I get!" Link spat feeling angrier than he could remember in a while. Now it was Kanda´s turn to flinch.

Lenalee, Miranda and Krory watched their fight in confusion. Just before Lenalee had a chance to remind them that they were inside a _shop_ and that people were already giving them dirty looks they heard a yell.

"I-I am sorry!" They heard the woman from before apologize in panic. They quickly ran towards the changing rooms.

They saw the woman standing there with a pale and guilty face. Lavi was kneeling next to Allen who had curled into a ball in the corner.

They could clearly see that Allen was shaking and that Lavi looked concerned.

Kanda lost it right away. " **What** **did you** __ **do**!?" He growled at the woman. She flinched and took a few steps back. "I-I just wanted to help him tie a ribbon around his neck and he suddenly went pale and started backing away and snarling!" She stuttered trying to explain what happened. She held up a black ribbon.

Lenalee and Miranda hurried over to Allen but before they could get to near Lavi pulled them back.

"Don´t! Leave it to me." He hissed at them quietly with such a serious look that they nodded and backed away.

Kanda and Link were shooting the woman dirty looks. Well, Kanda was _chewing_ her out right now and Link was giving her dirty looks.

Lavi slowly put a hand on Allen´s head and stumbled back at the violent flinch from Allen. _"Okay, so touching wasn't a good idea."_ Lavi made a mental note to be more considerable in the furture. Still Lavi wasn´t disheartened so he tried again.

"Hey, Al? Can you hear me?" Lavi said softly while he kept his distance. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that reaction meant and it made him furious. A reason more to hate humanity-no, he would not go there. He needed Allen to calm down first.

Allen just curled more into himself. He felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. It was getting hard to breath.

 _He felt rough hands grip his neck tightly and squeeze. It_ _ **hurt**_ _. He couldn´t breathe! He kicked and struggled in the grip with all his might but his body still hurt from the beating he got before. Oh how he wished that that man would just drop dead, so he could celebrate. His vision was getting blurry now and he couldn´t help feeling panicked now. The taste of blood was getting heavier in his mouth._

 _He smelt a rotten breath near his face. "How does it feel ya trash? That´s all ya ever will be! Helpless Freak!" the voice mocked and Allen felt a new surge of anger swell up in him. He wanted to live and no worthless Asshole had the right to mock him like that! With all his might he kicked and clawed and bit till he was dropped to the ground and he felt a smirk spread across his face as he heard the man cuss and wince in pain._

" _Ya little-!" the man spat as he kicked Allen who still tried to get air into his lungs. Bruises were sure to form. Allen chocked and his hissed in pain. He quickly rolled out of the way of an incoming kick and clung to the leg. Biting as hard as he could and ripping out flesh. He was kicked of and heard loud screaming-!_

Allen chocked when he heard someone calling him. "Allen? Calm down. I am here." A warm hand pulled him into a hug and he flinched trying to move away, but he wasn´t let go of. He felt panic swell up in him again. _"Letgoofme!Letgo!_ _ **LETGO**_ _!"_

A warm hand rubbed his back and he felt himself calm down as someone whispered comforting words into his ear.

"Shh, no one is trying to strangle you. It´s alright." Lavi, it was him. The voice belonged to _Lavi_. Allen could finally identify who tried to comfort him. Allen felt shame burn in him.

He hesitantly hugged back and he felt Lavi breathe out in relief. "It´s alright. Do you want me to carry you?" Lavi asked quietly. Allen considered it and nodded. He didn´t think his legs would support him anyway.

Lavi turned around and Allen climbed onto his back hiding his face in Lavi´s neck. Lavi smiled slightly and moved towards the others.

He saw the woman near tears. And Kanda looking pissed off. He quickly laid the money on the counter and walked toward the exit.

"Hey! We have to hurry! I am hungry and we need to get going." Lavi called out to the others. They snapped their heads to him and run to catch up. The woman still looked guilty.

When they were outside the others couldn´t help it.

"Allen are you alright?" Krory, Lenalee and Miranda asked simultaneously.

"Walker, what happened back there?" Link demanded worried.

"Beansprout, what the fuck!?" Kanda growled out.

Allen only tighten his arms around Lavi´s neck. Lavi felt irritation spread through him. "Can´t you _see_ that he doesn´t want to talk about it!? Back off!" Lavi growled at the group. They flinched and nodded. Lavi rarely sneered at anyone.

After 10 minutes of silence they found a shop were they could buy food. They moved inside and looked around.

"Lavi….you can let me down now." Allen whispered as he pulled back. Lavi let him and sat him back onto the ground again. Allen still looked a bit shaken up but smiled in the hope that the others would worry so much.

They already had the food that they needed and Lenalee and Miranda were paying for it right now.

"Are you better now Walker?" Link inquired carefully for any negative reaction. Allen nodded and smiled. "Yes, just thought of something unpleasant." He answered as he thanked Lavi. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"We will talk about it when we get back Bean, no getting out of it." Kanda´s words seemed final and Allen couldn´t take it.

"Listen here, ya damned jerk. You have _no_ _right_ to force me into talking ta ya! So fuck off!" Allen growled out while he glared at Kanda. Now, this tone seemed to surprise them.

Kanda for a reason didn´t get mad. He only looked at him with narrowed eyes. " _Fine_ , how about this. _Everybody_ talks about something that bothers him, so you aren´t the only one." Did Kanda just try to compromise!?

Allen cooled down and scowled, but agreed. They didn´t say what he had to talk about after all. He could at least make an effort. When they had the food they needed they began to walk back to Mothers.


End file.
